Anime Training
by Kori Fullbuster
Summary: Two girls, Yoake (dawn) and her best friend Suteki (lovely), wind up in the anime world. Follow them on their adventures as they live on in their true forms of Kori Dragneel and Lilith Audinwood, two dragon slayers. This is my first story, so please R&R!


**Chapter 1:**

**How did we end up like this?**

_**All POV:**_

Yoake and Suteki were busy watching Fairy Tail and Naruto episodes on Yoake's computer. Suddenly, it crashed.

"Useless piece of shit!" Yoake yelled.

She stormed outside and Suteki quickly followed her. They both heard a soft humming and saw a bright blue orb. Yoake walked towards it, arm extended.

"Don't touch it!" Suteki yelled.

Yoake's fingers grazed the orb and they were both sucked inside.

Yoake's POV:

I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I was in a clearing. I heard voices coming closer. The voices belonged to four people, two boys, one adult and a girl.

"Hey Sasuke, get a load of this chic!" the blonde boy yelled.

The pinkette girl hit him on the head.

"Naruto! Manners! Hey, I'm Sakura. Who are you?" she asked me.

"My name is Yoake. It's nice to meet you Team 7", I replied.

They all gasped.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how does she know about us?" Naruto asked the grey-haired adult.

"You are such a dobe Naruto. I know all about you guys. I know who sealed the fox inside Naruto, I know why Itachi killed his clan, I know that Kakashi is known as the copy ninja and I know who Naruto's father really was", I informed them.

I started laughing at the expressions Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were giving me. I stood up and stumbled, but Sasuke grabbed me around the waist. I started blushing furiously.

Suteki's POV:

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Gray. I think she's dead", a salmon pink-haired boy said.

A dark navy-haired boy hit him on the head.

"Shut up flame-breath! She's waking up", he said.

I groaned and put a hand to my forehead.

"Do the two of you ever shut up? And when was the last time you cleaned the guild? You two are so pathetic", I said.

Both of them looked at me dumbfounded.

"My name is Suteki, thanks for asking", I said, snapping them out of their trance.

They rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Hey, guys, how far are we from The Elemental Nations?" I asked.

Gray and Natsu looked at me dumbfounded. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"My friend is there", I explained.

Gray and Natsu instantly gathered up their luggage and we left.

Yoake's POV:

I gasped for air as Naruto kicked me in the stomach. I have been training with Team 7 ever since I arrived, mainly because of Sasuke. I heard a rustling in the bushes and I threw a kunai that way. A boy with pale eyes and brown hair came running towards me. I just stood there in shock.

"Ne-neji", I whispered.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I hid behind Kakashi-sensei. Neji looked at me quizzically.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" I yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto pinned him down. Sakura calmed me down.

Suddenly a man and a boy that looked alike ran towards us.

"Gai, Lee, what are you doing here?" Kakashi-sensei asked them.

"Let Neji go! You will not harm one of my students!" the man called Gai yelled.

"I didn't do anything to him! He scared Yoake! Naruto and Sasuke only acted on instinct!" Kakashi-sensei yelled back.

I emerged from behind Kakashi-sensei and walked towards Gai and Lee.

"Take your teammate and leave", I hissed at them before running deeper into the forest.

Suddenly there was a pain in my left-leg. I reached down and pulled out a thin, sharp piece of ice.

"Gray, Natsu, Lilith!" I yelled.

Two guys and one girl emerged from the bushes. I hugged the girl and smiled.

"Long time, no see, Yoake", Suteki said.

I looked at the navy-haired guy called Gray and frowned. I kicked him in the gut and growled.

"Do you know how painful it is when someone shoots a piece of ice in your leg, huh?!" I yelled at him.

He looked at my leg and saw the blood.

"How does it feel to hurt your own fellow pupil?" I asked him.

I made a series of handsigns and froze myself in a huge block of ice. I broke the ice and all three of them gasped. I had changed into my true form, into Kõri Dragneel, an ice dragon slayer. Suteki didn't need to change, as she was already in her true form as Lilith, a lightning dragon slayer.

"Hey sis! Long time, no see!" Natsu exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked over to Lilith.

"Did you really travel all the way from Magnolia on foot?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had to! Mr. Motion-Sickness over here can't handle transportation!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that my big brother can't handle transportation!" I exclaimed, holding back laughter.

Natsu glared at me, but I stuck out my tongue at him. He growled and tackled me.

"Gomennesai! I didn't mean it! I take it back!" I yelled.

Natsu released me and I ran back the way I came. I accidentally bumped into Sasuke and he hugged me tightly. He saw the blood on my leg and gasped. He pulled me away from him and looked directly into my eyes.

"Who did this to you Kȏri?" he asked.

"Gray accidentally shot a piece of ice into my leg. It hit me before it could hit the ground", I replied.

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto came running toward us.

"Before you ask, Gray accidentally shot a piece of ice into my leg", I said, gesturing towards the wound in my lower left-leg.

Sakura hugged me tightly.

"I knew you would show your true colours sooner or later. This explains how you knew so much about us. You are one of us, er, were once one of us", she said.

"Wait a minute! Yoake is actually one of Kȏri's disguises? I don't understand!" Naruto exclaimed.

I explained everything about the orb and how I was transported here and that I wanted to test how well they knew me.

"Ok, I got it", Naruto replied.

As he walked away, I thought of a prank to play on him. I told all of them my plan and they all smirked.

"That's hilarious!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It's genius!" Sakura stated.

"And he doesn't suspect a thing", I said.

**Chapter 2:**

**Pranking Naruto**

Kõri's POV:

I chuckled as I walked to the training grounds. I was carrying a sack of explosive clay I got from Deidara. Yeah that's right. Akatsuki's explosives master.

'Naruto is never going to live this down', I thought to myself.

I arrived at the training grounds. Lilith, Natsu, Gray, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi was there too.

"So, you got it?" Lilith asked.

"I had to bribe Deidara, but I got it", I replied.

I created 3 clones and divided the clay between me, the clones, Lilith and Gray. I explained how to use the clay. We went into hiding, leaving Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura in the training area. Naruto arrived and we made clay birds, animating them and letting them fly in the sky above the training area. I intentionally made one bird fly towards the ground making it explode. Naruto jumped.

"We're being attacked!" Sakura yelled, signalling us.

We all made the birds fly towards Naruto. They exploded as they touched the ground. Naruto freaked out and ran away. We all laughed our asses off. He heard us laughing and came back.

"Okay whose idea was that? Come out or I'll kick your ass!" he yelled.

I smirked and showed my canines.

"Was that a challenge?" I asked, grinning like a mad person.

Naruto gulped and shook his head. Sasuke started laughing at him.

"Oh shut up teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

He stood up and walked away from us. I saw a single tear running down Sasuke's face. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll come back to you. It's like forgive and forget, and Naruto will most likely forget", I assured him.

It was true that Sasuke, or the hottest Uchiha, had a crush on Naruto. Yup, he was gay. Naruto too, but both of them were to macho to admit it. My next mission would be to bring them both out of the closet like I did with Itachi and Haku, along with Kakashi and Iruka. And I knew just how to do it.


End file.
